clansofhalofandomcom-20200213-history
Clans of halo Wiki
Welcome to the Clans of halo Wiki This is a WIKI made so more clans/groups can be learned about based in halo. About clans Clans are a group of people ranging from 3-5000 members with different ways of organizing them selves to be considered a clan you must *Have at least 3 members *Contain some form of self government Some clans are old most are new some clans are small and don't last long others are huge and could last forever.But in most cases clans often fall when their leader quits or ends the clan this wiki is made so that halo clan history can be kept.DO NOT Put anything untrue I am trusting you only to type the True history of your clan.Conflicts between clans may be put down but be fair to both sides.Tell if your clan is still up and if not when did it end. Thank you for your time Sincerely,KruzK Clan Government Clan Government is divided into 5 basic categories. *Kingdom-Basically a hierarchy starting from the lowest rank up to the leader. Note:Kingdom clans only have one leader. *Order-A clan divided into strongly connected sides with more than one leader and a overseer. *Tribe-A clan where rank is increased by beating the rank above you or being voted to a higher rank. *Empire-A clan that has 100 members or more. *Renegade-A rouge clan basically they cause trouble for many different clans. Clan Conflicts This is a list of all the different types of clan conflicts. *Full Scale War-A war fought between two clans in which all factions in each clan Battle against each other. *Rebellion-A war that is fought against a clans own members in order for a change in government. *Alliance war-A war that is fought between more than two clans. *Conquest-A war thou rarely fought, its goal to gain another clans members, maps, and knowledge. Known Fighter Types This was researched in the O.O.T.D. when the diamond was in power we found it like a rock, paper, scissors effect. *Assassin-People who use their agility, familiar surroundings, and any and all weapons available to get an edge on their enemy. *Guardian-A Person whose Specialty is Deference they are often defensive sticking to one area that they believe to be suitable to deference. *Combatant-A Person that fights with aggression and favor Explosives, automatic weapons, and Vehicles they are the best for attacks. Okay for the most part we found this system to be true we even tested our newest members and found they were often in one of these groups now some groups do have an advantage at over others we found that a assassin can easily kill a Combatant, while a Guardian can defeat a assassin, and a Combatant can take down a Guardian this was a vicious cycle which did happen in most of our test I suggest you find out what you and your members are so you can better understand what your chances of winning a war are. Sincerly,Mr Sneaky reserch aided by Kie List of Clans on site *The Raiders of the Sand *The Order of the Diamond Latest activity Category:Browse